Kurt n'aime pas l'hiver
by Citrus Tee
Summary: Kurt a plein de raisons pour ne pas aimer l'hiver, mais une bonne de le chérir... OS


Bonjour à tous,

je publie ce petit OS dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaira, bien sûr, mais je tiens à préciser que **ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai ****écrit**, mais une amie de longue date qui n'as pas de compte sur FF.

Tous les commentaires lui seront transmis :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Kurt n'aimait pas l'hiver. Il haïssait le froid, la neige, et cet état d'esprit stupide qui envahissait les gens dès que quelques flocons pointaient leur nez.<p>

Mais surtout, il détestait l'hiver car il était seul. Désespérément seul. Noel, Nouvel An… Autant de fêtes de famille qu'il passait seul, crevant dans sa solitude et sa tristesse.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus rien. Ni famille, ni amis. Plus rien. Il avait choisi de tout quitter pour commencer une nouvelle vie… Il avait tout perdu.

Qui avait dit que New York était la ville « Phénix », ou chacun renaissait de ses cendres. Foutaises ! La ville vous avalait, sans laisser la moindre de chance de s'en sortir. On n'avait pas le temps de faire ses preuves que déjà on était perdu dans la masse, étouffé par la foule.

Les seuls qui arrivaient à s'en sortir avaient eu un coup de chance inouï. Pas Kurt. Il avait dû tenter avec ses propres moyens…

Il avait échoué, avec ses propres moyens.

Alors aujourd'hui, il se contentait de la vie du New Yorkais moyen. Un petit studio, un petit boulot, une petite vie. Il devait se contenter du pire quand tous ceux qui avaient été ses amis avaient tout. Rachel, devenue une grande vedette de Broadway.

Finn, devenu quarterback de l'équipe nationale de football (?).

Mercedes, devenue chanteuse de gospel dans les plus grandes églises des Etats Unis.

Artie, qui avait réalisé plusieurs adaptations de comédies de Broadway.

Quinn, digne mère au foyer, épouse de Noah Puckerman.

Mike, qui dansait aujourd'hui avec Brittany pour les meilleures chanteuses du monde entier.

Et Blaine… Blaine, qui était aujourd'hui « le » chanteur à la voix d'or et la frimousse de chiot « trop cute », selon ses (nombreux) fans.

Petit sourire en coin pour Kurt. Dans le monde de la chanson « s'appliquait » souvent la même loi qu'à l'armée : _Dont ask, don't tell._

Autrement dit, personne ne savait que Blaine était gay.

A part ses amis de jeunesse… Dont Kurt. Kurt, qui l'avait largué à la fin de la terminale, pour Sebastian. Ce dernier s'était rendu compte que Blaine ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, qu'il cherchait plutôt à mettre le grappin sur µKurt, en le menaçant de lui prendre son petit ami.

Du coup, le bouclé avait perdu son petit ami et un Warbler en même temps.

Leurs routes avaient pris des tournures différentes, et Kurt avait toujours regretté d'avoir cédé à un instant de vanité. Parce que c'était bien ça, qui l'avait poussé à rompre avec Blaine et à sortir avec Sebastian. Parce que ce dernier lui promettait la lune. Il l'embrassait en public, n'hésitait pas à le présenter comme son petit ami.

Et Kurt était fier de toutes ces marques d'attention. Puis, ça avait été le désenchantement.

Quand il avait compris que Sebastian ne se servait de lui que comme un jouet, un faire-valoir.

« Regardez mon nouveau joujou. Il est beau, mais quand je n'en aurais plus besoin, et bien je le jetterais comme une ordure. »

Exactement ce qu'il avait mis en pratique 3 mois plus tard.

Et Kurt avait trop de fierté pour aller supplier Blaine à genoux, pour aller le convaincre qu'il avait fait une erreur en le quittant.

Trop de fierté. Une vraie tête à claques.

Alors il avait redressé le buste, et avait continué sa route.

_Tenir droit._

Sa route, qui s'était progressivement transformé en chemin, puis en sentier, pour ne plus finir qu'en une espèce de sinueuse et boueuse trace. Plus aucune attache pour le châtain. Mais il continuerait à tenir sa promesse.

Tenir droit.

Et un jour, par hasard, sur la couverture d'un magasine à scandale : « Blaine Anderson, alias Blaine Warbler, se livre. »

Electrochoc.

Ce nom, c'est lui qui lui avait attribué.

S'il avait dit ça…

Qu'avait-il bien pu révéler de plus ?

La manière dont il l'avait humilié, lui, en le traitant de « Warbler stéréotypé, similaire à ses clones en uniforme » ?

La manière dont Kurt avait été humilié à son tour peu de temps après ?

Le fait qu'il avait tout abandonné pour lui, qu'il avait laissé tomber son monde sécurisé et paisible pour la jungle de McKingley High School ?

Pour rien ?

La tentation de savoir était forte. Alors Kurt, comme tout bon New Yorkais moyen qui se respecte, entra dans la boutique pour acheter ce magasine et se repaitre des déboires des plus grandes stars en les maudissant et en les jalousant.

Mais lui, il avait une différence.

Il était fou amoureux de l'homme sur la couverture.

Depuis toujours.

« Abruti. Il t'aura fallu autant pour ouvrir les yeux sur tes sentiments ? Il t'aura fallu 1 an pour te rendre compte que la seule personne qui te donne envie de sourire, de te lever le matin, de vivre, tout simplement, se trouvait à côté de toi autrefois ? Qu'il a été le seul à t'encourager jusqu'au bout ? Et que toi, sans aucun scrupule, tu l'as jeté ? »

Comme un jouet usagé…

Les larmes coulaient sans retenue sur les joues blêmes de Kurt.

Il ouvrit la première page.

Encore cette photo. Celle de l'homme qu'il avait tant chéri.

Et en gros titre :

« L'homme à qui tout souri dans la vie, livre son adolescence : bonheur ou regret ? »

« Vous connaissez tous, à moins d'avoir passé les derniers 6 mois dans une grotte au fin fond de l'Himalaya, Blaine Anderson, le chanteur pop à la voix de crooner savamment maitrisée ! Et bien nous croyons le connaitre aussi. Mais au cours d'une interview tout à fait banale, les barrières qui semblent protéger habituellement sa vie privée tombent. Il décide de se livrer entièrement. _« Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. »_, annonce-t-il. _« C'est un message que je souhaiterais faire passer à une personne en particulier. La personne qui a fait des 2 ans durant lequel je l'ai fréquentée les plus beaux moments de toute ma vie. » _Une histoire d'amour cachée ? Un cœur brisé ? Blaine Anderson se donne aujourd'hui à cœur ouvert…

« _Quand je suis arrivée en première année de lycée, dans mon collège public, j'avais décidé d'assumer ce que j'étais. De vivre la tête haute sans avoir peur de me trahir à la moindre occasion. Parce que, je peux vous le dire aujourd'hui être gay dans un lycée de banlieue n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Loin de là. La peur des coups et des injures règne en maître. _

_Pendant un an, j'ai tenu._

_Puis, au bal de promo de la fin de l'année, alors que j'en revenais, avec un simple ami à moi, de grosses brutes se sont mis en tête de nous faire payer notre particularité. Ou plutôt, à leurs yeux, notre tare. Ils voulaient nous rendre normaux. Après les coups que j'ai reçu, que nous avons reçu, j'ai décidé de fuir. _

_De jouer au lâche._

_J'ai intégré la Dalton Academy, un lycée de garçons qui appliquait une tolérance 0 à la discrimination. Je me suis senti enfin en sécurité. J'ai intégré aussi les Warblers, la chorale du lycée. C'est comme cela que j'ai compris que ma voie était celle du chant et de la musique._

_Mais là n'est pas l'histoire. En deuxième année, un jeune garçon timide est fragile est arrivé à Dalton. Il avait peur, il était même terrorisé. Il avait subi les mêmes traitements que moi. C'est peut-être pour cela que je l'ai pris sous mon aile, et que nous sommes devenus si proches, en quelques mois à peine. Sur scène, la symbiose qui nous unissait était presque visible à l'œil nu. _

_Alors, et même si dans mon cas cela a pris du temps, nous sommes logiquement tombé amoureux. Pour nos amis, la question ne se posait même pas. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Alors, quand il a voulu retourner dans son ancien établissement, pour affronter sa peur sans se laisser abattre, je l'ai suivi. Par amour. _

_Je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Même quand notre histoire a pris fin. Par ma faute. Je voulais le protéger, je l'ai perdu. Mais quitter mon petit cocon de sureté m'as permis de me rendre compte de quelque chose de très important : on obtient rien si on ne risque rien._

_Je n'ai rien tenté, à McKingley, et j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie. _

_Ce garçon pétillant, drôle, beau, intelligent, avec une voix magnifique. J'aurais tout fait pour lui, mais je n'ai jamais mis en application ce précepte._

_Chaque jour, chaque nuit, je pense à lui. Si je n'ai jamais, jusqu'à présent, révélé mon identité sexuelle, s'était simplement pour ne pas avoir à souffrir d'avances quelconques. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne veux et ne désire que lui._

_Alors, Kurt, cette interview est pour toi. Pour te dire que même si je sais qu'il est trop tard, je t'ai aimé toute ma vie. Tout ce temps où tu pensais que je ne tenais pas à toi, je t'ai aimé. Tu as refait ta vie sans moi, sache que je ne referais jamais la mienne._

_Hommage. _

_Je t'aime, Kurt. Plus que tout au monde. Même si il est trop tard pour te le dire. »  
><em>Cette interview en forme de lettre d'amour est un vrai cri du cœur ! Notre destinataire mystère s'aura-t-il l'entendre ? »

Pourquoi Kurt était-il si sensible ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus s'arrêter de verser ses stupides larmes ?

Il avait choisi.

Et comme Blaine l'avait si bien dit, il était bien trop tard.

En fait…

Et puis merde.

Un geste rageur pour chasser les larmes, un autre sourire. Sincère et beau, cette fois. On ne peut pas combattre l'amour, on ne peut pas comprendre ce qui est logique, ce qui coule de source. On ne peut pas combattre l'osmose.

Il décrocha son téléphone, composa le numéro de l'agent de production de son hobbit préféré. Après quelques tonalités et une petite musique enregistrée, la voix morne d'une secrétaire répondit :

« -Bonjour… Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour, mademoiselle. Serait-il possible de laisser un message pour Mr. Blaine Anderson. Dite lui que c'est très urgent. Il comprendra.

-Bien sur… »

Kurt savait ce que cette… fille pensait : encore un fan éploré qui veut faire une grande déclaration d'amour à sa star préférée…

« -Dites-lui : _les bougies ne sont pas encore soufflées… _

- Euh… C'est noté. Au revoir. _»_

Bon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à être patient.

« DRING ! »

Sourire. 3heures. Il aura fallu 3 heures à Blaine pour rassembler son courage. La secrétaire qui lui avait répondu remonta en flèche dans son estime. Elle l'avait donc pris au sérieux…

« -J'ai failli attendre.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqués, Kurt.

-Blaine. Je ne suis qu'un crétin fini, prétentieux, narcissique, aveuglé par son ambition…

-Chut… Tais-toi. Rendez-vous au café près de chez toi.

-Que ? Comment… Comment sais-tu ? »

Plus personne au bout du fil.

Blaine… Il n'avait pas changé. Il avait senti la tristesse, la colère et la joie de Blaine dans sa voix. En quelques mots. Pas de doute, il était désespérément amoureux.

Quand il le vit, attablé négligemment à une table graisseuse au coin de sa rue, il eut l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Il était de retour 1 an auparavant, quand il le rejoignait pour leur pose café au Lima Bean, tous les soirs après les cours. Quand il lui souriait et que son visage s'éclairait de bonheur, littéralement.

Blaine était devenu une star mondiale. Kurt était moins que rien. Mais rien ne les séparait plus aujourd'hui.

« -Blaine…

-Att…

-Nan, laisse-moi parler ! Laisse-moi dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Si je te déçois, si tu penses que je ne vaux plus la peine de se battre, alors tu pourras partir. Je ne chercherais pas à te retenir. Plus jamais.

Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sebastian à la fin de l'année. Il a décidé que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Comme j'avais décidé que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi quelques mois auparavant. Ça été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Tous ces mois m'ont fait prendre conscience que je n'étais rien, sans toi. Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai réussi ma vie. Pas comme toi…Ce serait mentir que de dire que je n'ai pas été jaloux.

Et puis je repensai à tous les conseils que tu m'avais donnés, tous les compliments que tu m'as faits, et j'ai cru que j'allais me frapper. Si je t'avais vraiment mérité, j'aurais peut-être réussi ma vie, grâce à toi.

Quand j'ai eu cette prise de conscience, à partir de ce jour, tu m'as manqué… Pas juste une petite pensée de temps à autre, non, tu étais toujours dans ma tête. A quoi que je pense, quoi que je fasse, je te reliais sans cesse à ça.

J'ai tout foiré. Je n'ai même pas été capable de te garder. Alors, si tu décidais de partir, je comprendrais.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas que je pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, Kurt ? Tu ne comprends pas que tu es un élément essentiel de ma vie ? Comment crois-tu que je connaisse ton adresse, tes habitudes de vie ? J'ai toujours fait en sorte de continuer à faire partie de ta vie sans que tu n'en ai conscience.

Je ne voulais pas que tu me rejette à nouveau. Je ne m'en serais pas relevé, cette fois. A mes yeux, tu semblais heureux. Quant à toi, tu penses que j'ai réussi ma vie. Mais cette vie que j'ai, n'est que mensonges et faux semblants. La seule échappatoire que j'ai c'est d'être sur scène…

Alors, comme tous les autres, je fais semblant d'aller bien. Une fêlure dans ma carapace de jeune homme parfait et bien dans sa peau… Si tu savais le nombre de jeunes fans hystériques j'ai dû repousser avec l'envie de leur balancer la vérité !

Mais encore une fois, j'avais tellement peur de ce que tu allais penser. Si tu savais à quel point l'opinion que tu avais de chacune de mes actions avait pour moi ! Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir, alors j'étais malheureux…

Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer autant une seule et unique personne. De donner autant d'amour sans en attendre en retour. De ne vouloir que son bonheur, sans même savoir ce que la personne en question éprouve pour toi.

La vie ne m'as pas fait que des cadeaux, mais quel magnifique présent elle m'a fait quand tu es entré dans ma vie… »

Larmes, à l'unisson.

Plus besoin de mots pour expliquer. Il n'y a plus rien à expliquer, après tout. Kurt et Blaine sont faits pour être ensemble.

L'un sans l'autre n'as pas de sens. La vie de l'un tourne autour du bonheur de l'autre.

Une main tendue.

Invitation muette.

Une autre qui s'y emboite.

Acquiescement silencieux.

Un badaud qui passerai par la n'aurai vu que deux jeunes hommes se tenant la main, silencieusement.

Mais pour eux, c'est simplement le début d'une nouvelle vie. A deux.

Sans repère et sans attache.

Tout est parfait, maintenant.

Parce que Kurt sans Blaine, ou même Blaine sans Kurt, ça ne rime à rien.

Leur destin est en marche.


End file.
